Demon
=Demon Mare Daemonic Horses that control their riders and influence them The '''Shaiblis''', called demons by mortals, are malicious creatures originating from an Asmian continent, Tuaga. The Shaiblis was born from when the Goddess Anourha became corrupted from a failed ritual which transformed her into the first of the Shaiblis. However, due to the threat they posed to their followers, the Shaiblis were locked away by the gods. History Anourha would be banished from Char Atus and forced into an alternate dimension. From her prison, Anourha would become further corrupted and give birth to a new breed of monster to enact her vengeance against those who forced her descent. In her madness, she created the Shaiblis who would protect and serve her by attacking Asmia. With a vast quantity of her power, they managed to breach the dimensional barrier slightly and unleashed a deadly mist that would leave many humans disabled and unable to fight back. Knowing they would not be victorious should the gods intervene, the Shaiblis acted quickly by damaging the barrier and abduct a vast number of humans for use in providing their souls to their goddess to continue the birthing process. With their objectives completed, the majority of the Shaiblis host retreated home, leaving small numbers behind to continue their work by facilitating the infiltration of more Shaiblis through the use of Seeders which creates temporary portal ponds that summons more from their dimension by exploiting holes they created initially. While some gods noticed the threat posed by the Shaiblis, many found them useful as their own followers would become more dependant on their god's in a desire for survival. Even though many decided not to act directly against the Shaiblis unless asked by their followers, a small number attempted to further weaken the barrier allowing more to flow into the world, but they would be stopped by the rest. Characteristics Types *Demon King: Only one in existence at a time, Alothus is the currently named demon king. *Demon Prince: 3 at a time *Demon Lord: 12 at a time Powers and Abilities History The first of their kind, the Archdaemons, were created by the Gods to fill a desire for those to rule over. Over time, however, these Archdaemons showed themselves as to independent and refused to worship others blindly despite their creation. In the face of this "transgression", the Gods banished the Archdaemons to Anelom where they would traverse its barren landscape for millennia. Characteristics Birthed from pools of residual energy of Anelom, Aldverus were created by their Archdaemon overlords to be their servants, warriors and priests. As beings that are tied to Anelom, Aldervus are incapable of leaving the realm of their own accord, instead, they can be summoned by superiors or through a specialized portal and can return to the dark realm after death, but at the expense of losing a portion of their own strength when in a mortal world. Types Twisted by their lords, Aldverus come in many different shapes and forms all created to fit a specific role. *Archdaemon: Originally created by the Gods, the Archdaemons are the leaders of the Aldverus and continue to lead them to this day despite many attempts to usurp them from outside and in. *Helrokas *Vingaar *Anelian *Marima *Boegas *Artus *Arupatrix: Spider-like creatures, they act as shock troop in the Aldverus hordes. *Coelbant: Possessed by lingering spirits of Aldverus, the Coelbant are creatures who have been captured by the Aldverus and taken to Anelom to serve as slaves and cannon fodder until being turned into an all-new Aldverus. Powers and Abilities Notable *Edatave *Sadriem *Carmus Archdaemons History Known Archdaemons *Alreken: The current Lord of the Aldverus and Anelom. He took command of the remaining Archdaemons. *Ledrosa: Although she is physically the weakest of the Archdaemons, she is the most intelligent, cunning and the adept in magic. *Rikathen: A frontline combatant in their wars, he rides his war-mount into combat and conducts a chorus of blood that can pacify the weak-willed among his enemies. *Mirath: Different from her older kin, Mirath seeks out knowledge and can more commonly found within the Obsidian Keep alongside Ledrosa and Aborh reading through the gathering scrolls and texts within her lord's library. *Stradal: Known to the Angels as the greatest strategist of the Archdaemons, Stradal commonly works alongside Alreken and Rikathen during battles and helps their forces adapt to their foes. Stradal also assists Ledrosa in the defence of the Anelom and the creation of new war beasts. *Abrudaan: Alreken : The current Dark Lord of the Aldverus and Anelom. He took command of the remaining Archdaemons. After they were banished, Alreken would manage to possess Sathinair, a Serpent Elder God of Destruction, but is forced to primarily use his original body until his serpentine one gathers enough strength through souls. ---- Bulky in appearance, Alreken possesses a tri-horned head with two pointing outward, and one backward. Across his body are bone-like spikes, the same spikes go down his spine. He has a red complexion and matching eyes. The spikes on his body are dark grey in colour. Alreken has four fingers on each of his hands, and three toes on hoove-like feet. Alreken has a six-feet long armoured tail that is absent of spikes. ---- As the Archdaemon of Destruction, Alreken is considered the most brutal of his siblings, often taking great joy in the bringing anguish to others. His domain within the Underworld is renown for the screams from his experimentations. He is one of the few Archdaemons who personally take part in raids on Asmia. Ledrosa : Although she is physically the weakest of the Archdaemons, she is the most intelligent, cunning and the adept in magic. ---- Considered attractive for an Archdaemon, Ledrosa has light purple skin and the height of 6'2". She has yellow coloured eyes, two horns protrude towards the front of her head, and two bat-like wings on her back that allows her to glide or slow her descent. Ledrosa wears a loose black-coloured cloth covering most of her body, but revealing the middle of her stomach, down the sides of her legs, and partially covers her bust. Her outfit is used to distract others, particularly unknowing males. Her clothing is kept up with golden chains. ---- Ledrosa is not truly loyal towards anyone but her and her own goals, often planning well ahead of her competition. Ledrosa has managed to draw the praise from her fellow Archdaemons for her cunning and intellect during conflicts against their enemies and against her fellow aldverus, a form of praise that she gladly accepts. Despite this, she is no fool and would back down if her own life is genuinely threatened. Of all other Archdaemons, she is considered the most loyal and outspoken, which is what frequently draws the ire of her fellow aldverus. Rikathen A frontline combatant in their wars, he rides his war-mount into combat and conducts a chorus of blood that can pacify the weak-willed among his enemies. ---- Rikathen takes the form of a humanoid reptilian, similar to that of the Karm. He has dark green scales and a large physique. He has a large scar along his chest and a powerful looking tail. He does not wear clothing except for a cloth sash that has been dirtied with blood and dust. ---- Rikathen is blunt and to the point in all of his dealings. Disliking the general idea of diplomacy, he favours fights to solve all the world's problems as he has great pride in his own abilities. When in battle, he is calm and sociopathic in his thinking, believing victory is all that matters. Mirath : Different from her older kin, Mirath seeks out knowledge and can more commonly found within the Obsidian Keep alongside Ledrosa and often reading through the gathering scrolls and texts within her lord's library. ---- The shortest and youngest of the archdaemons, Mirath is 6'0" with golden eyes and black hair. She is covered in tattoo runes used to increase her own strength and has dark blue skin. She wears a dark gray outfit that is often used by elven priestesses but in the colour of white. ---- Mirath has a very open personality and a rather flirtatious one, often surpassing that of Ledrosa in obviousness. One of the primary reason behind it is because she is often looked down on as she is the weakest of the Archdaemons. he is willing to do anything to prove her worth and she frequently succeeds more so than the other Archdaemons, however, she is often overlooked when one of her siblings claims one of her victories as their own. Stradal : Known as the greatest strategist of the Archdaemons, Stradal commonly works alongside Alreken and Rikathen during battles and helps their forces adapt to their foes. Stradal also assists Ledrosa in the defence of the Anelom and the creation of new war beasts. ---- Stradal is dressed in tattered black hooded robes. His skin is grey and devoid of hair. He has small snake-like eyes, a wide mouth, sharp teeth and claws. Abrudaan